Goliath
The goliath are a tall grey skinned folk that live in Bar and the mountainous lands called the Frozen Wastes. Competition and fair play Competition is a core idea in goliath society. Friendly competitions such as tug-of-war, arm wrestling or game tournaments are frequently seen. The cold north also brings competition for survival. Because the lands are harsh, those that cannot contribute to the tribe are expelled. However, the goliath also believe in even playing fields. If a competition is not fair for all parties involved, it is not seen as a competition. This also means that people who are ill or otherwise temporarily unable to work are not expelled. Terminally ill people, however, are still expected to pull their own weight. Death ritual The goliath have a very specific ritual for those that have died. If someone has died their family and friends have until the next dawn or sunrise to retrieve the body and build a grukmish, a simple wooden table the body is laid upon. The grukmishes are placed on specifically allocated fields just outside a village, either to the north, west, east or south, dependant on the time of death. When the bodies are placed down there is always somebody watching, usually a family member or a friend. These people that are watching are looking for a sign, something to happen to the body. After something has happened the body is taken and is burned in a small and simple ceremony. The signs are: Nothing happens after 10 days: '''A bad omen of passing, the family has a week to gather their things and leave the village. '''A raven perches on top of the body: '''This is a sign that the person's spirit and soul have safely passed. '''A wolf approaches the body: '''If a wolf approaches the body it is seen as a sign of good luck for the family and friends of the diseased one. '''A bear approaches the body: '''The bear is a double sided blade. If the bear approaches and leaves then it is seen as a good sign for the whole village and the village usually holds a small feast in the diseased one's honor. However, if the bear mauls the body or destroys the grukmish then it is seen as a bad sign and the family of the diseased one must leave immediately. The body will not be burned afterwards. '''Damage: '''If the grukmish is not constructed in time or it collapses on its own it is once again seen as a bad omen and the family must leave within two days. If the body or the grukmish is damaged because of something else such as a falling tree, a storm, or an avalanche it is seen as a bad omen for the whole village and the whole village will leave within two weeks. '''People: '''If the body is pillaged or in any other way distrubed by humanoids with ill intent, vengeance must be enforced unless it is immediately obvious that it will be too dangerous. However, if the disturbance was an accident or caused by ignorance, the wrongdoers will be asked to pay for what they've done. This ranges from collecting all wood for the burning to cooking food for the friends and family of the diseased one for a week. Goliath ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your strength Score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Natural Athlete. You have proficiency in the Athletics skill.'' ''Stone's Endurance. ''You can focus yourself to occasionally shrug of injury. When you take damage, you can use your reaction to roll a d12, add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. ''Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift.'' ''Mountain Born. You're acclimated to high altitude, including elevations above 20,000 feet. You're also naturally adapted to cold climates, as described in chapter 5 of the ''Dungeon Master's Guide. Names Here are some suggested names for your Goliath characters. '''Birth Names: '''Malik, Nicholas '''Nicknames: 'Clan Names: ' Category:Race